Container covering systems, such as flexible film covers, have long been used to protect perishable goods such as food while the goods are being stored. The primary purpose of a container covering system is to lock out contaminants, maintain moisture and preserve the goods. Container covering systems of a variety of shapes, sizes and designs have been created to achieve this purpose, but flexible film covers that allow placement around openings of a variety of storage containers have been some of the most successful.
Still, however, there are a number of problems associated with traditional flexible film covering systems. For example, the material used to construct a flexible film covering system, such as a thin-film plastic, a wax coated paper, or an aluminum foil are each limited to covering a certain type of container and typically, wax coated papers and aluminum foils are generally not sealable. Additionally, thin-film plastic materials, such as Handi-Wrap® or Saran™, typically do not adhere to Styrofoam or some other types of containers. More recently, flexible films having a gathered elastic edge have become popular for covering food containers for temporary storage. While these covers are convenient to use and accommodate a variety of different sized containers, they do not sufficiently seal the container as desired for some foods or other perishable goods.
In view of these limitations, it would be advantageous to provide a flexible film covering system that could quickly and easily cover a variety of different sized containers, provide an improved seal between a cover and a container and seal to nearly any type of material including those coated with non stick surfaces.